Model Mayhem
by Po-Chun
Summary: So Sakura is a top model, but what's with all of these hot guys swarming around her? Which one do you think fits her best? In respect of everyone's otp, there will be 6 chapters in all, the first one be intro, second SasuSaku, third Sakusaso, forth Narusaku, fifth Itasaku and sixth KakaSaku. Enjoy it everyone, and if you don't like the cussing, don't complain, that's just my style
1. Intro

~Model Mayhem~

Hey there, I'm new here, first story too… Looking forward to reviews, give me advices will you! Sincerely Author… Jayde is my pen name and .emo is just to say that I ran out of ideas for a pen name while Signing up and I think putting in I'm not an emo might be unique. Hope you enjoy...

Note: The story doesn't work like other stories and it goes like this. You read chapter 1 then continue at chapter 2 or skip chapter 2 and continue at 3 or skip 2 and 3 and continue in 4. So it goes like that question? No, ok good.

Warning: Rated M for language and contents…This story contains lemons and smut scenes do not read it at risk if you're not an adult (16+) or just some kid who is a turned on right now.

Me: Now for the disclaimer, I swear this is so tiring and a waste of time but, have to do this or else I'd be fucked up… (Not that kind of fuck you sick pervert) Now giving this task for a real pervert to do it, Kakashi.

Kakashi: This person here, doesn't own this real manga which is Naruto. All she owns is this story course...

* * *

Me: If I did, I would have made Sakura going after other guys who she might have a possible ending with instead of drawing 600+ chapters about a pink headed girl with teal eyes going after a onyx coloured human ice block… And for the reason that Kakashi called me bastard even though I'm obviously a girl, it's because I'm tomboy and I prefer it when people don't give me girly names, even the guys in my class agrees to this. Well that's it Zài Jiàn~

Sakura's person POV

God I'm so exhausted, that damn ass manager keep making me work 24/7! Ugh! At least I get a break this week, but still, everyday there's still school. Even on the day that I have work, at least they give me 3 hours of (oh to what?) break to do Homework and eat dinner and do other craps that doesn't stress me out… Well dad did say that if my grade drops only by 2% (if that's even possible at all) then I don't have to work any more. But still I also don't want to spend my time moping around the fact that I don't have friends, well I do but he's Naruto and everyone is Naruto's friend and my grades are best in school (which means there's a lot of haters, especially girls since I AM A TOP MODEL). Yes I just DID in fact rub the fact that I'm a model onto your faces readers! Well less of me complaining about my goddamned life to you. Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, daughter of the CEO of talent agent Management Company Haruno Corp. more details? Sure I'm a top model as you have seen my thoughts in the lines above, I'm also number 1 SMARTEST student of Konoha Advertisement High. Currently, I'm 17 years old and am studying n the sophomore class for top grade students.

As days pass through my tiring life, I grew more bored at the things around me. Such as how my own father would usually neglect me for stupid conferences and instead of having one small cup of tea with his daughter every afternoon if possible. But for the sake of god's love, he spends every single moment of his life, boxed up inside his office or dining out with people I don't know and don't care about. But there's also an advantage to that, everything I buy, no matter what the price is, he won't even notice his chunk of money going missing. Or other advantages such as sneaking in bed with whoever I want to (Without _accidentally_ bumping into a paparazzi of course) or act however I want to... And this fact also made me sad, knowing that my father won't even give me a second look if it's not about my career or academic achievements. Growing up without a mother is also so depressing, my mother ran away as soon as I turned 2 months old, I don't even remember what she looks like and from what the maids gossiped about, she was a one night stand that my father's condom accidentally broke into. But just because I was an accident, that doesn't mean that my father doesn't love me, even though he doesn't show it. I know he loves me more than anything in the world, as he sometimes (randomly of course) would call me and ask me about my well beings in a fatherly tone.

I inherited most of my facial features from my father, from his pink sakura petal shaped hair colour to his dark emerald green eyes and fair complexions. People often praise me for my pale blush pink skin tone, they would all often say that it looks _too_ pale for weather in Tokyo, I would just reply to them in the most annoying way possible "That's because my mother is snow white." and being that this generation, there are all kind of fucked up retards. They would just reply to me with that stupid expression of theirs and mouthing 'oh'-s or 'ah'-s, it annoys me to no end how people are so stupid these days. *Twists a lock of hair*

.

.

3rd Person POV

As Sunday pass, Monday came and so did Haruno Sakura to her school. The name mentioned climbed out of a black 1961 Jaguar E-Type, dressing in the most expensive clothing brand, Hermes with a mix out wildness, Vivian Westwood's springe collection of clothing. (A/N Note: Imagine it cuz I'm rãnh enough to explain things as trivial as clothing and think of something super sexy and short and it also must be a skirt, you'll know why later.) Stepping out of the Konoha High's parking lot, all eyes land on her. Most glaring, some daydreaming and others lustful. That's right, the glaring eyes are from most of the girls, day dreaming to the idiots and lustful are guys, who are SUPER perverted… Glancing at those eyes are the pairs of bright emerald eyes of the pink haired chick called Sakura. As she was continually glancing back and forth between those eyes, she had failed to notice that she was about to hit someone. Unlucky for her it was her rival in looks and popularity for both their fans and schoolmates, Uchiha Sasuke.

Finally the bumping happened… Sakura bumped right into the damn retarded Uchiha's back with her forehead being hit first, which somehow created enough force to knock over the Uchiha. After that there was just a long moment of silence as the staring eyes turned into gasps and surprised looks. As Sasuke fell, he turned around to take the fall with his back and accidentally grabbed Sakura's shoulder for support but failed as they both fell to the ground with Sakura on top of Sasuke. Their faces were barely 1cm apart from each other's. Now let's have a moment of silence to let everyone who witnessed that take a moment or two to process every thing that just happened. Immediately 5 seconds later Sakura pushed off of Sasuke and stood up and just plainly walk away like it was nothing at all that just happened.

To be continued…

* * *

Stay tune for next chapter in 2 days, which will be paired with Sasuke, and 2 more days after that for Sasori. For now, 再見。

Terms that most of you probably don't know:

Rãnh : Free time to waste (It can be used both a noun and an adjective)

Zai Jian : Good bye in PinYin (Chinese)

再見: Also means good bye but only in actual strokes or you can call it radicals…


	2. Sasuke's Outfit (Obviously Sasuke)

~Sasuke's Outfit~

(The one he wears when he's still with Orochimaru in the manga)

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Oh my god ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED I SWEAR I WAS JUST MILLIMETERS AWAY FROM HER FACE! Okay calm down Sasuke, just calm down and breathe… *breathes in, breathes out, in, out, in and out* Okay let's rewind what just happened in the last 10 seconds or so. Okay so she bumped into me then I turned around to see who but missed my step and fell and for some reason, I grabbed her shoulder for support but she also lost her footing like me then we fell, with her on top of me and me with my back on the floor. But how does her face come so near to mine, average Japanese girls are short… wait a minute… OH MY FUCKING LORD IT WAS SAKURA NO WONDER THAN GIRL WAS SO TALL!? * Cheeks reddened immediately*

* * *

3rd Person POV

As Sakura walked away, the whore group came tottering after her, with Yamanaka Ino on her right and Hyuuga Hinata on her left, Karin behind accompanied by Tenten and Ami. Ino suddenly spoke up "Hey there pink headed freak, how dare you approach _MY_ Sasuke-kun so BOLDLY, HUH?!" Sakura retorted back "_DOES _he even notice you and I didn't approach him, I ACCIDENTALLY bump into and who are you to ask me that" *Sakura pausing to scanning Ino's outfit* "whore." And just like that she turned around and walked away leaving behind a group of stuttering whores who sounds just like one of the other whore's reaction every time she tries to confess her love to hot guy Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Geez what's up with her and the over obsessiveness… Giving me the creeps *shivers* ah look at the time, it's 8:45 A.M already, let's get to class…

**Hey don't you think the guy you just bump into is hot?**

Oh how nice of you to appear at the most annoying point of time inner it's been 6 years since I've had a conversation with you…

**Your point being? And answer my question…**

Oh right, nothing and that guy is my rival in looks and popularity, so of course he has quality but just not in brain…

**Oh right so what do you think of him?**

Hate him but I love what he's wearing today, I bet if I'm wearing it, I'd look super sexy ;3…

**Right… well bye ttyl I guess…**

Yeah sure bye…

.

*Walks through the door that says English room 4*

.

*After 30 minutes of waiting for the form tutor* GOD that douche bag Hatake Kakashi is so late, AGAIN. And this damn class is so noisy, can't sleep at all, well fuck it! Hmmmm what to doooooooo… Oh right I think I should finish that book that dad got me yesterday about politics… *Just right that moment the classroom door creaks open and came in Hatake Kakashi the best English teacher of the whole school*

SERIOUSLY?! He seriously just decided to come in now?

Kakashi's POV

It's so weird how whenever I walk in, no one looks at me except that beauty of the school, Sakura but it seems that she looks really annoyed right now. Oh well I'll just walk in and take a nap until period 1 starts…

3rd person POV

As Hatake Kakashi sat on his chair and flipped out his precious latest version of 'Icha Icha Paradise' written by her father when he has his "free time", the whore group stood up, silencing everyone inside that room. With the sluttiest whore in the group going first, the rest humbly followed behind Yamanaka Ino's back. They soon approach our little cherry blossom, who is only half concentrating to the content of word held in her pretty long and slender fingers. Sakura then turns around to face Ino and her whores, ask she spoke up with a mocking tone that even Naruto hates "What do you want Blondie? Or is it that you're trying to start a fight and get defeated or worst, being humiliated again along with your whore companions?" Ino replied with a loud grunt "HM, bitch you wanna get yourself knocked out? Or do you want people to know your secret?" Sakura answer with a smirk "What secret? And how do you plan on knocking me out? Kakashi sensei is currently in this room still awake and reading pornography so early in the morning" she pauses for a second as the person mentioned lifted his head up then back down in the slow motion to continue reading that damned orange book. And our pink model continued "And non of you whores out of the whole lot has a second degree in Taekwondo and black belt in Karate like me so no chance at all bitches." With that, Ino made a sour expression and turned around the hop away with shame dripping in her every movements following by her group of sluts. As Ami the last one the was about to walk away, she turn her head slightly and spoke in a whisper so only her and Sakura could hear what she was about to say. "Cosplaying sounds fun right?" with that she went away snorting like a pig being starved.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Class is starting already, with Iruka sensei blabbering shits about being safe while fucking and how going out at night is so dangerous. God this is wearing me out, if only I could end up in Kaka's class with Sakura to flirt and the whore group to mess with. Speaking of Sakura, her career is always going up, making her my rival in popularity but problem here is I want my ready to be fucked love in her heart and lust in her eyes. And I'm pretty sure she also hates me for some reasons I don't know, but now how do I get her to like me back? (A/N NOTES: I know this might make you laugh but this is what I think that goes through his head every time I see him in the manga/anime/or in a random picture or fan art.)

.

After all half day of school

.

Sakura's POV

After form class was science with Orochimaru sensei then health care with aunt Shizune, then Geography with Yamato sensei then History class with Kurenai sensei. After that Lunch, now PE with Gai sensei. After this to Math with Asuma sensei, weird how every one of those classes, I would always have Sasuke in it with me, weird part, he's not really _that _smart. Meh I don't give a shit so I don't actually care about minor stuffs like him being in most of my classes. (A/N NOTES: I know she sounds kind of arrogant but that's how my opinion of being the best sounds like and hey this is mainly about sex so romance will be in my other FFs.)

* * *

Sasuke's POV

*Opens his locker after having a shower in PE* OH MY FUCKING GOD WHO THE HELL SWAPPED MY CLOTHES WITH SAKURA-CHAN'S, AGAIN?! Hm better get to her quick or else . . . OH MY LORD I'M HAVING A HARD ON WITH JUST THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD ALREADY, I NEED TO MAKE HER FALL FOR ME QUICK! *Heads to the girl's bathroom with no girls but only Sakura there*

.

.

Sakura's POV

Oh my god, is that Sasuke's clothes? Well there's no one left and we're having a 30 minutes break before the next period for some drinks and food so I guess it wouldn't hurt trying it on.

**Still having the hobby of dressing other people's clothes without their permission I see.**

Shut up, I want to see how sexy I'll look.

**Kay kay kay just continue… **

Thank you.

**Now to try it on…**

.

3rd person's POV

As our dear Sakura-chan picked up the clothing that belonged to her male rival that was just placed in her PE locker, she looks to see if anyone was around and in result, not noticing Sasuke was watching her. She soon strip herself out of her towel revealing her fully naked and curvy body (A/N NOTES: Not too curvy though, as in not Hinata type of curvy, god knows how much I hate Hinata.) with boobs the size of B cup and ass just enough for an awesome rough fuck and a small tight little pussy.

.

Sasuke's POV

OMG… is she doing what I think she's doing and what I'm thinking is that she's gonna put on my clothes while naked without a bra or any underwear?! OMG my máu dê is turning on, I'm more hard-on right now… Her breasts looks so tasty and plump, bet she's still a virgin… Ugh, imagine how tight her vagina might be, and she looks like the type to not masturbate so she must also be EXTRA tight! Oh MY god my blood pressure is getting high! OK calm down a bit…

*Blood pressure calms a bit more*

That's better, well let's continue the watch.

.

3rd person POV

After stripping herself of her towel, she puts on Sasuke's shirt on, revealing her breasts alley as most people call it and Sasuke's purple rope belt onto her hips revealing her blushing asses for Sasuke to see.

.

.

Sakura's POV

I knew it would fit me well!

**Yeah we look sexy in it tigress. *Rawr-ing sexily* **

Let's turn around to se-

.

Sasuke's POV

As _my _little cherry blossom was about to turning around to observe her behind through a mirror, I stepped in. With my usual sexy smirk as I call it, I in my sexy voice spoke "Is it a hobby or habit of yours dressing up in other people's clothing without their permission miss sexy?" the girl of my dreams replied with surprised voice "It's none of your business what my hobbies and habits are" I cut into her with a louder smirk "But why yes it is since it _is _my shirt and belt you're wearing on top of that sexy naked body of yours" now with a terrified expression she replied "What do you want?" With this, I grin evilly seeing her then shiver at the sight of my grin which is as big as the Cheshire cat's, I slowly said "Meet me after school, in the back of the school and I'll tell you what I want."

Oh how my day just went from zero to hero. Today lady luck must be on my side, I'm even smiling, what could be better than this. Immediately I threw Sakura's clothes at her then walked over to her with as she steps away from me in each step I approach until she hits the wall. I slowly stripped my clothes off of her smoking hot body while using my left hand to clamp together both of her slender and delicate hand by the wrist, pulling it over her head. Taking my time of slowly stripping her, I closed in our face distance and kissed her at first tenderly onto her pink plump and moistened lips savoring every second of it. After our kissed ended, I took my right hand, which is done with stripping her already, and groped her right boob. Ah it felt so good, I enjoying how she winced at the contact of my hand made to her breast and moaned a little bit when I pinch it then licked the bud. Then do I kiss her again, this time asking for entrance as she was pulling away, I pinch her left breast, harder than the last time I pinched it's perfect twin. This made her open her mouth and ready to yelp out but as soon as her mouth was open, I shove my tongue inside there and slowly explored the sweet caved of her mouth. Which is now reminding me of heaven and divine things I could do when I'm with her, while thinking of that, I got a good taste of her mouth now, which tastes like strawberry and blueberry mocha. Speaking of blueberry, it's my second most favorite food after tomatoes of course, how does she know that? Well I guess that this is another reason, for why she should belong to me like how I would always dream of every night and would usually end up getting a hard-on then having to masturbate to ease the ache in my manhood.

As she seems to get numb now, I released her but still having a hold of both of her wrists and growled as sexily as I can, "Be a good girl when I release your wrists, don't you dare punch me or else I'll tell EVERYONE our little secret. And remember meet me later or else." As I let go of her wrist, she looked down onto her body and blush as red as my most favorite fruit. Then I said "Oh and I have also seen it when you strip out of your towel. Let's just say I was here the whole time watching without you noticing me." Then I went over and picked up my full of Sakura's scent clothes and sniff it slowly to savor the smile into my mind and left shortly afterwards leaving Sakura shocked…

.

Sakura's POV

Oh my god. Did he just saw my naked body and almost raped me?!

**Yes he did Hun, such a sexy bastard too. **

Oh well it's not like this is my first time being groped in front of a handsome guy.

**Sure it's not, the first time is just a random guy on the street who just got dump by a slutty girlfriend. He was so cute too, what was his name again? **

Yeah, I think his name was Gaara and the bitch that dumped him was Hinata the damned slut…

**Just follow whatever he says so we won't get into trouble. Yeah...**

* * *

End of school

.

Sasuke's POV

Finally school's over, now moving to the back of the school, Sakura-chan must be waiting. *Suddenly Naruto jumps in front of him* "Hey Teme where are you going? If ya ain't heading anywhere then lets go grab some Ramen in Ichiraku, k?" not as usual I replied to him with a 'Hn', this time it was a growl. With that he frowned turned around and ran towards Neji's group to ask them if they would join him, further on I don't know because on this precise moment I was thinking of what I should say to Sakura later when I meet her at the back of the school. This will be so amazing!

.

3rd person POV

As the two model popular models meets in the back of their school, Sakura made the first move of asking him what he wants. It was soon answer with,

"I want you Sakura."

"Excuse me? Uchiha-san?"

"I SAID that I want you Sa-ku-ra. To be exact, I want you to be my girlfriend, and that means you being in love with me and you must fuck me at least twice a week got it?"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right, _love_"

"And why should I agree to you? Bastard."

"Now now, don't be aggressive or else I'll spread that little secret of yours around."

"I doubt you will"

"Oh I will and you know it"

Sakura bite her lips in frustration making Sasuke more turned on than how he already was giving him a huge boner. Some how the usually stoic boy managed to keep his composure without already running towards her and raping her right there and then.

She then spoke up with a slight growl "Okay now to _my_ end of the bargain, you must ABSOLUTELY never reveal anyone my secret AT all and I can't be sure of how I'll ever fall in love with you. How about we only become friends with benefits?" The sex hungry Uchiha now returned to his stupid stoic expression and replied with a 'Hm'.

.

Sakura's POV

**Kid you're blushing…**

Am not!

**Are so!**

Okay fine, your point being?

**You like him don't ya…**

Maybe a little, okay find yes I do but not enough to love, just enough for lust…

**Well let's keep it that way until we both get bored of him then we'll dump him ok?**

No shit Sherlock, that was _my _plan in the first place anyways…

.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura is spacing out for a bit wonder what she's thinking. As a reply to my own curiosity, I asked her in a snappy tone "Of course I won't tell anyone our secret, what else?"

She then eyed me with this weird stare then said "That's all" in a quiet tone making me more curious than how I already was about what she is thinking. And just like that Haruno Sakura is mine, _only _mine.

* * *

(^_^) LEMON TIME EVERYONE (_)

Sasuke's POV

Immediately as we left, I rushed her to her car so I could drive us to a love hotel in the red district. Before that she asked me where my car is and I soon replied as stoic as possible "I don't drive to school, my driver brings me here" and I was replied with a small 'ohh'.

The trip to the red light district wasn't long at all. I was rubbing my hand on her inner lap in several different shapes and motions and there was even a point when I touch her pussy. I was rubbing on the poor wet and tight little thing for 10 full minutes then finally as Sakura can't take the sexual arousing anymore she close the legs together, making my hands squished between her clit. With that, her blush increased ten times folds to how it was before, this time she was officially fidgeting with my hand squished against her tight little pussy. Of course I didn't just sit there with my hand in heaven and my body on earth and not do anything with my hand, I started fingering her with her _thong _still on. As she tries to remove my hand from her womanhood, I grabbed onto her thong and tore it away from her cat (If you know what I mean). Now she was a beauty without any underwear stuck in a car with a sex beast such as myself whose fingers are inside her wet little pussy.

As I took note of how wet she is, I decided to tease her. "Sa-ku-ra love would you mind spreading your legs only a few inch wider, until my fingers are more inside you then can you close your legs?" As she nodded I noticed that now she was fidgeting even more and her blush increased so much that it must now put my favorite fruit's colour to a shame. Following my instructions, Sakura opened her leg 2 inches wide, just enough for me to go into her with my long and rough finger.

.

3rd person POV

As our cherry blossom followed the orders of the sexy model next to her, he stuck his middle finger in more and started playing with her pussy by tracing circles around it and pinching her clit with his index and thumb, making her more wet and aroused that she how she already was. Sasuke noticing this purred the sexiest purrs you could think of. With that Sakura fidgeted more and accidentally closed her closed her legs squishing Sasuke's hand in her mid thigh. A bit pissed, Sasuke then ordered her to lean forward and pulled up her skirt from behind and started spanking her round and perfect ass, making it blush the colour of her beautiful cherry blossom coloured hair. After 12 spanks, Sasuke decide to be more sadistic and told her to sit back up. Why is this sadistic, well he crank the AC in her car to the lowest level making it too cold for her to sit without trembling and needing his warmth. She then turned over to the dark haired devil and in a quite angelic, pleaded to turn it so that it warm enough for her to not tremble. Then you know what he did? He told her to give him a blowjob, right there and then. He then puts a hat on her head and urged her to suck on his 8-inch cock. At first she zipped the zipper down with her teeth then she licked his head (the other one on his lower region) and then proceed to suck on half of it. Knowing that Sasuke is a demanding person, he pushed our little angel's head further down making her choke quite loudly but then she continues the swallow and suck in more of it until her lips were kissing his balls. A long her way of sucking, Sasuke started sweating more and more and soon he started to moan and groan and occasionally started grunting too. As he reached his edge, he soon hit his released button but before the Sakura pulled back, quickly pull her shirt over her head but still keeping her hat on and slammed his dick into her boobs. Squishing them in her alley of heaven. As soon as he finished releasing, she sat up and started to wipe off his seeds off of her abdomen. She then cranked the air con to 28˚ making it warm enough for her to sit there without an underwear on. With her stomach covered in white sticky semen, she wipes some in a handful amount and shoved them down her throat and enjoyed how good his milk tasted in her mouth. With the last wipe, she wipes it onto her index finger and shoves it into his mouth to let him taste his own delicious flavor.

* * *

HOTEL: LOVE STRUCK

Sakura's POV

That was the great blowjob I've given. I'm so proud of myself.

**That guy's dick was gigantic…**

Yeah and I hate him for teasing my pussy earlier!

**Most playful kind of hate I ****know****…**

What was that?

**I said that you're just lying with yourself that you hate him or so…**

Of course I was lying, don't you know what sarcasm is?

**Yeah yeah whatever… Oh yeah and we're here already, at the "Love Struck" hotel… What a weird name to name a hotel…**

Well this is a "LOVE" hotel so, yeah.

No panties… Oh yeah, I remember putting a few thongs and normal undies in the glove department in case things like these happens…

*Opens glove department and took out a pink polka dot underwear* Why is Sasuke staring at me? And this reminds me, usually he's very quiet and stoic. Why is it that today he's more talkative and cocky? But anyways, continuing with my underwear business. And she soon puts her shirt and underwear back on.

.

Sasuke's POV

Wow she's got back up… Guess she already knew that this situation would happen to her… We're here already… *Zips zipper*

.

3rd person POV

As Sasuke parked the posh care in front of the hotel, he and Sakura head out of the posh car, they went to the receptionist and asked for a suite. The receptionist looks at them with curious eyes, and then from '_that_' (the curious eyes) she went to glaring at Sakura and flirting with Sasuke. Sasuke being the observant person he was growled and grunted out "Stop looking at us, and I want no one to know that we're here together, got it?" The receptionist got surprised and nodded her head and gave them their room key and gave an instruction to where it was.

Silence was filled throughout their whole trip from the reception to room 1369 that was on the 13th floor. You guessed it, that room was filled with toys. And by toys, they were dildos (in all sizes) and tons of vibrators (in all sorts) but it wasn't placed _everywhere_. The dildos were lined up neatly and placed out on a mahogany table and the vibrators were placed in a basket that was labeled VIBRATORS. And on a shelf that was placed next to the bathroom was several bottles of Birth control pills and a whole pile of condoms placed from large to small and was in every flavor there were. As the pair of friends with benefit took the time to process the sight before them into their mind, Sasuke was the first one to speak up "So what do you want to use first?" Sakura replied hastily "I don't want to use condoms or the toys. Natural sex is better and afterwards I'll take birth control pills…" Sasuke turned towards her direction and nodded at her.

Then they began the process of closing the doors and window and locking everything up. With that done, Sakura was the first one to jump on to the black mattress king size bed. Soon followed the black haired stoic sex monster, then they continue what they left off when they arrived to the hotel. Sasuke making the first move started out with light kisses trailing Sakura's neck and was rewarded with a small 'meow'. Then from light kisses, he began sucking on her neck giving her purple hickeys as our cherry blossom rubbed her soft and cold hands onto his muscle ripped back giving Sasuke the chills and making him shiver in delight as the contact between her cold hands and his warm back was made. As soon as his lips left her neck, Sakura flipped them over making her on top of his. She the took off her polka dot panties and told Sasuke in a seductive voice "You're going to fuck me and my pussy with my skirt still on the whole time and every other pieces of clothing off!" Sasuke then smirked and replied to her in a seductive voice "I was just about to do that without you asking me…" with that he flipped her over and yanked her shirt off, ripping it in half. As that action was done, Sakura sulked "That was my current most favorite Vivien Westwood shirt." "Does it matter?" Sasuke cooed slightly. Seeing the sight of Sakura shaking her head urged Sasuke to continue with whatever he was doing. Which was taking of her pink-laced bra…

At the sight of his lover being naked, Sasuke more turned on than ever, as Sakura notice that he had paused for a moment to scan over her body, she seductively asked him in an almost purring voice "Like what you see? Ne Sa-su-ke-Kun" Sasuke then growled at the fact that his rival caught him off guard and took it as an advantage to pin point his weak spot. Seeing that Sasuke has become a bit flustered, Sakura flipped over and pulled his shirt and pants off him as quick as you can say 'Discombobulated' once his clothes were off, she then proceeds by tugging off his Sakura petals boxers. At the sight of that she gave him a questioning look and was answer with "I liked you for a while already, now continue stripping me" with his command being said, she finished stripping him. He then nudged her to stood on both her hands and knees, that was then, he groped her breasts, pinching them along the way and so on with groping~ then pinching~ and the groping~ earning so much moans~ and 'meows'~ from our princess, the process was repeated a few times then Sasuke then place his tip onto the open of her tight blushing pussy. He then insert his size inside her womanhood, earning a 'Oooohhhh' and several 'Aaaaahhhh' or occasionally 'Aahh!' from the pink haired model that he was now giving pleasures to.

He then got even more turned on, he started pulling his dick in and out of her _very_ fast. Filling her with pleasure as her moans~ and 'meows'~ became even louder. He then stopped right before he needs to hit release, knowing that he hasn't hit her G-spot yet. He then asked her to lie down the bed, now with him towering over her. Sasuke lowered his head and French kiss Sakura deeply, fighting his urge to bite her bottom lips because from someone, he heard that biting the bottom lips would decrease sexual desires to the person you're having sex with. Still kissing, he removes his extra meat sack from her vagina making her moan a little due to the empty feeling she felt after he got out completely. While his lips were busy occupying her, his hand roamed around her curved body, exploring _every _part of her pale with a tint of blush skin tone body. He then fingered her pussy with one finger at first (and to anyone's senses the first finger MUST always be _the_ middle finger) pulling it in and out at the speed of 75 mph. At that point she trembled a bit due to the wave of pleasure that just ran through her system, Sasuke seeing his lover's reactions felt that he needs to do more finger work and slide his finger in and out of her slowly at first then quickens his pace each time he pulls out. Sasuke then added his index finger into her tight hole. With his other hand, he grope her left boobs slightly then brought his head up and started sucking on it roughly as if his life depends on it. This 'small' action of his caused her to shudders as his tongue danced on her nipple, he then bit it roughly, making her moan. And by her moan I mean a moan that could give you erections even if you are playing Leagues of Legend, Black Ops, GTA or any other type of addictive video games.

Now all of a sudden, he stops his actions as he decided that today he would play the role of being the sadist… If you are wondering what kind of trickery he is now planning through that dirty mind of it, he's planning on being the sadist in their BDSM play. Sakura who took in the cold gush of air con (A/N NOTES: Cuz that's how I like to say it, yeah. *DEIDARA MODE ON*) as quick as you can say flabbergasted shuddered greatly as the cold air consumed her feverish sweat coated skin. She then frowned slightly as Sasuke slowly, _real slowly_, move away from her. Now having his back facing her, waiting for her to _beg_ him to continue fucking her until she hits her jackpot. Our cotton haired princess, not realizing his plan, followed it through every step and spoke up in her baby voice "Ne, Sa-su-ke-Kun~ why did you stop? We were having so much fun~" now secretly smirking, Sasuke turn 90˚ to the right only half facing her said in a grouchy voice "Want it? Come and get it. Beg me, stand on your knees and hands in front of me. If you're lucky, you can give me a blowjob and handjob and if you did it well. I'll finger you more and use a condom to get into you, I want to be more cautious…" now pouting, the Nicki-Minaj's-favourite-coloured hair chick then began crawling off the bed and into the front of the chicken ass hair styled Uchiha who looks as though he was bored as you sitting in a reading lesson in English class with the lamest book ever. Seeing his bored expression, she then make this _really~ _cute expression, that could make any men, doing any thing stare at her.

She then continues by begging him in an extremely erotic voice "Sasuke-sama could you-" but she was cut off by the damn sadistic Uchiha "Uchiha-sama" and she then started over again, this time with an even more erotic voice "Uchiha-sama~ could you let me give you pleasure again~ and if you are pleased with my service could you screw me too~" with that, he got even more erotic. Smirking then he replied, "I have some for you, stay still." He then walked to her backside, face her perfect and cute ass. Sakura was curious so she soon turned around to see him but was met with a scowl and was scolded at for looking. Ass she turned around, she could feel Sasuke biting her ass, and she then moaned a low and sexy cry. Waiting for further actions and instructions, she then lifted one hand up and massage one of her boobs, with that, Sasuke then licked her vagina. Making her shiver in ecstasy, he then carried on with his tonguing her pussy, licking it in and out making her quiver as she felt more aroused than she ever was. Finally after so many moans and 'meows'~ from Sa~ku~ra he then decided that it was time for his second blowjob of the day and first handjob. As he sat up, he gave her ass a real hard spank making her ass SUPER red from the painful contact, the sadistic sex machine then walked to the shelf by the bathroom and took a large sized condom with strawberry flavour. Now going back to the bed, sitting in front of Sakura who's still in her four legged position, he ordered her to give him a handjob and that when her starts to moan, she could start with the blowjob. Sakura then sat on her knee, lean in with her eyes glued on the head of his member and continued on by started rubbing his member at first then pulled it _very_ lightly. As she proceed in massaging his member, she couldn't help but notice how big his member was and how much it was a miracle that it had fit inside her passage way. All of a sudden, our little pleasured prince lost it and he let a moan move pass his lips and widened his eyes at what he was doing and realized that Sakura, indeed was very good at giving blowjobs and handjobs. His thoughts suddenly wandered to the thought of how having Sakura as his secret girlfriend would be like. Her love bathing him everyday as she smiled at him whenever he sees her or how she would comfort him when he experience Karin almost raping him everyday and how good would the sandwiches she make would taste like and most of all how good it would be if he get to fuck her more than twice a week. But then he was brought back to reality as Sakura licked his member as if she was a kid licking her ice cream, it was light but that was enough to give Uchiha Sasuke shudders. Sakura smirks and secretly came up with the thought about how great it would be if Sasuke were really her boyfriend, he would smiled at her the only smile that he keeps as a secret from everyone and comfort her when she is in a distress or when he would always be there and to support her and most important of all great sex. By now you'd have probably already realized that Sasuke and Sakura has developed deep feelings for each other as they are fucking. Back to reality, the person who used to be princess innocent is now sucking her lover's dick hard and rough making tremble more roughly than he did when she was giving him a blowjob.

As she sucked on his size, he grew more sweaty and anxious of having her wrapped in his arms. Now she was already gone through ¾ of his member, 2 more inches to go, Ms. Strawberry-head now sucks in more of her lover's meat sack and soon was kissing his balls giving him full of his satisfaction. Sasuke who now has a sudden urge to pull Sakura up and wrap her in his long and tone arm into a bear hug, suddenly grabs Sakura's head while she's still giving her a blowjob with her eyes closed. He soon realized that Sakura was as much of a sex monster as he was, she halted as soon as he grabbed her head and now is giving him full of her attention. He now said, " Sakura can you sit up?" as soon as he finished his question/demand, she sat on her knees on the bed in between of Sasuke's legs. As she began to wonder what he'd be doing with her now, he pulled her into a bear hug, feeling her hardened breast against his ears. And her feeling his hardened member on thigh, they stood still for a moment then Sakura pulled her arms over his shoulder and hugged him tighter, squishing her boobs harder into him with his head in her cleavage. He then started trailing kisses in the valley of heaven with Sakura shuddering every time he made contact to her skin. He then laid back with Sakura's head on top of his chest and his throbbing member on her stomach. Before Sakura could do anything, he flipped them both over with him now looming over her starring into her beautiful bright and innocent emerald eyes, with her staring back into his dark onyx eyes full of lust and love. They shared a moment of silent before Sasuke sat up and tore the box of condom open and getting the condom out and place it on his dick. As quick as possible, he then goes back to the resting Sakura and sat up of her, stroking her pink nipples, which hardens right away under his light touches. He then crawls to the front of her legs and spread it out as widely as it can, now he decides to tease her a bit, he leaned forward and licked her clits giving her shivers which somehow made her moaned~ "Ohhh"~ as she began to warmed up under his touch, he shove his tongue inside her vagina. Now hugging both of her thighs with both of his arms, Sasuke's noise touches her clit, being able to smell a very fresh mint smell from her and tasting her Sakura flavoured vag.

Now satisfied with the fact that she's shuddering very roughly, he then sat up and quickly shove his enormous size into her tight little aroused pussy. She felt sudden pain soared through her pleasure filled body and started yelping a little as it hurt her pussy too much. He heard her yelp as a plea to continue, he then began to slowly move in and out of her body, slowly and in a rhythmic way at first then his speed was then increased slowly as he shove himself inside her more times. At the fastest pace, he now dropped his rhythm and got Sakura to humps her hip along with him. Then out of nowhere, he dropped his pace as they both released their juices, Sakura's sliding down her thighs and Sasuke's stuffed inside the condom. He now pulls himself out of her and took off the condom then tying it safely and threw it into the bin, he then handed his pink haired lover the tissue box that was on the nightstand that was on his side of the bed. They then proceed cleaning up without saying a to each other as each of them was consumed in their own thoughts.

* * *

(_) LEMON OVER TIME EVERYONE (^_^)

3rd Person POV

As the two lovers sat up, they face each other, opening their mouths at the same time, Sasuke told Sakura to go first. Sakura started talking a bit quietly at first, "So I was thinking while we were doing it, I might actually want to be your girlfriend because ifoussoneunknowsfillingfourwho" (A/N NOTES: translate it if you can.) Sasuke, used to hearing Hinata come up and confess her feelings to Naruto but being the idiot he was and the fumbling words Hinata always used understood what Sakura meant and told her to come over closer to him and gave her a bear hug. Full of love and hope in it, even if they're both naked and sweaty after the whole intercourse. Our polar opposite couple now sat there cuddling and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

*NEXT MORNING ARRIVES* Sasuke woke up first as he stared at his beautiful lover's face who's like an angel asleep in his arms which had already sleep with countless women. He then realizes that when they fucked, she didn't bleed, it struck him that she wasn't a virgin when he had his way with her. Which means that he wasn't her first, the thought made him sad somehow but he was reminded that he wasn't a virgin either yesterday.

Sakura woke up to the feeling of being stared at so she decided to fake sleep for 5 minutes to see what would happen. But a thought struck through her head. Today is Tuesday, meaning it's a school day… She has to get up. Instantly her lids fluttered opened surprising Sasuke as he scanned her facial expression, which was a bit worrisome. Sasuke spoke up in a deep and caring voice "Good morning love, what seems to be the matter?" Sakura then looks up straight at him and replied, "Today is a school day." With that, the usually stoic Uchiha smirked and told her that before he woke up he called to their school office and told the secretary Ms. Anko that he'll be busy that day with some family business and Sakura's manager told him that Sakura has a photo-shoot in Okinawa to attend to so could he call her off for him. Sakura let out the breath she is holding and told him that she would want to get in the bath first and wash of some dried of sweat and semen. Seeing his lover walk to the bathroom staggering a little bit because a certain place in her body hurts, he smiled thinking that it doesn't matter at all that he wasn't her first because now he has officially found out that the girl of his dreams is liking him back.

The sound of a bath tube water hose being turned on could be heard from where he's at which is the bed. He then decided to play sneaky and stepped inside the bath tube without her noticing and hugged her from behind then nibbled her ears softly causing her to gasp. They then snuggled, taking the bath together with Sasuke washing _every_ part of her and hardest at the open of her pussy and her washing _every_ part of him. They spent the whole hour washing each other's hair and body, having fun with bubbles and their lover, talking light conversations about their lives and other useless things. When they headed out of the shower, it was 10:00 A.M already, both decided that once they wear dressed, they'd head down the lobby and check out then head for break fast. Lucky thing the hotel had extra posh cloths so they could wear, they soon head downstairs and paid for the things they've used and their room fees. As the couple heads outside, they immediately jumps inside Sakura's Jaguar E-type and went to a posh restaurant which keeps their customer's identity a secret from the press. As both teenagers strolled down to the back of the restaurants, they called out their orders and waited for their food. Thus began a love story between these two love struck STD free teenagers…

FÍN~

* * *

Terms you probably don't know:

-Máu Dê: It means perverted-ness because you see, perverted-ness is not a real word in English but there Is in fact a word for it in my birth tongue so I decided to use that and to show you guys a small part of my lineage.

Author notes: Hope you enjoyed that and please review~ well that's it 再見 ~ ^_^


	3. Sasori's Outfit (Obviously Sasori)

Sasori's outfit~

(Not his Akatsuki cloak, this has nothing to do with Akatsuki at all. By outfit, it's his toys' outfit, life-size female doll's clothes...)

Sorry for taking SEVERAL weeks to update guys, I don't really have an excuse to back up my laziness... Well enjoy then review if you want...

WARNING : THIS CHAPTER HAS BDSM IN IT AND I DON'T RECOMMEND ACTUALLY PROCEEDING BDSM.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Sakura is not the typical girl you'd see everyday, putting on make up and going shopping for new clothes, she's the type who'd usually go out to her own little garden and plant things or go to her neighbor's and help them with whatever it is they're doing.

Well in this case for today, she's doing the latter one, and which day is today, it's fucking Monday. Even if today is the day of the week that most people hate (A/N NOTE: Not for me! Cuz I was born on Monday 29th January and which year I won't reveal.), Sakura is still cheerful and hyper once it comes to helping her neighbor make his puppets or watch over his nephew with him (Sasori in short words).

Sasori is your typical workaholic guy, but there's a difference. He actually enjoys a female companion's presence, not thinking that it's troublesome and all like a certain someone we all knew (Shikamaru in shorter meanings). Whenever Sakura came over, she'd help him in dressing his product orders which are life-size female puppets, some holds the resemblance of the person who placed the orders and others just looks magnificently beautiful but not the human type of beauty.

Sometimes, Sasori would even lend her some of the dolls' clothes he also knows her secret. Her secret is that she has a habit of dressing in other people's clothes. But Sakura isn't the only person with the dirty secret Sasori also has one too. On the outside, he may seem like a normal person with less interest about his opposite sex or sex itself but on the inside... He is a Hentai Otaku...

Yup that's right, every frigging day of his life, he would have at least thought of two sex moves and if he were in a bright mood on that day, he would think of more than ten. In other words, he's a pervert. Not just any, he is a super mega ultra Hentai otaku, he has this dressing room that was reserved for only Sakura and a few other costumes placed on a rack that he uses on his female life size puppets.

And guess what, along the clothing rack, there's a hidden camera, so small that Sakura hadn't even take notice of it. That's right, whenever she comes over to cosplay into those clothes and play with them in that room, he'd film the whole thing and watch it when she's not there.

And sometimes, he'd get some special episodes, because along those clothes there were also super revealing undergarments. Laced bras and thongs or just plain kawaii undergarments, and you guessed it. He would get lucky those days and see her naked putting on the lingerie _slowly_ and _dance_ in it... Now enough for the introductions about this chapter (A/N NOTES: Yup I love breaking the 4th wall guys, don't complain if you don't like it. Just stick to my style will yah?), back to what happen in the corridor incident…

* * *

Sakura's POV

Yeesh what's up with him, giving me that love struck surprised face and all. And he knows that I don't even like him, why doesn't he just glue his eyes on someone else? Like that hoe Ino who happens to be leaning on the desk in front of mine... I hate being stared at the most and she is staring at me that I'm an alien.

The witch spoke up "How dare you touch my Sasuke-kun without _my_ permission?!" and of course I rolled my eyes then replied in a mocking tone "I apologize your majesty but I'm sure that I wasn't the one who is at fault now am I? Your 'Prince' was standing in the way and I happen to be distracted with something else on my mind so I didn't notice him." Ino then glared at me with those ridiculously creepy no pupil blue eyes of her.

And I apologize to you readers out there with blue eyes but I only mean to insult Ino not you. As I was saying now, she then turned away with a 'hmph' on the highest pitch of her lower voice and walked away swaying her hip with too much force that it looks like she trying to hit a football ball with it (football is consider soccer for you Americans out there am I correct?).

Now that that matter is handled, I think I can spend at least 15 minutes for daydreaming. And I've had my earphones plugged in with 'Melt Down' by vocaloid 02 Rin. Well this got me thinking to why I'm so cold and arrogant, at least that's what my cousin Kimimaro told me but I can't see any difference between him and me. And here's the truth to why, Karin and Hinata used to be my best friends until Ino and her gang one day bullied all of us and forced Karin and Hinata to join their group to make me a loner or else they'll try to beat me every chance they get.

Of course being the loving friends they both were, they agreed and left me for good. But sometimes Karin and Hinata would text me, and ask me to come to our hide out which I will have to keep a secret from everyone (that means you too). But the cold and arrogant part is just a cover any ways, I'm a Kuudere and that pretty much explains everything, I guess?

The door cracked open and stepped in Hatake Kakashi with that perverted look on his face. Well that is pretty much 20 minutes of daydreaming. And usually Kaka-sensei would just sit down and crack open his pornography book any ways.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

Hm the class isn't even bothered again, let's just sit down and read Icha Icha imagining that I'm the dude and Sakura his female companion. And so I would get super horny when I read with Sakura sitting right in front of me, her daydreaming face looks so innocent and hazy. Just the way I like how girls would be once I make them hit orgasm 5 times in a row. (Hazy look because when hit orgasm too frequently, you will may experience the OBE.)

Ugh, thinking about this makes me even hornier then how I already am. But let's just think what Sakura would look so sexy in… Her middle school uniform: exposing breast and too short to cover skirts, my clothes: meaning kare-shirt. It would look so revealing and moe, with it covering her and making too big in turn in result making it expose most of her cleavage and skin. I wonder if my face is even red right now...

3rd Person POV

And like that, the whole school day pasted in a blink of an eye, with every lesson boring as a damn faggot going on and on about how he has so much swag and other shits that faggots talks about. That was it for Sakura's school day, no one bothered or messed with her at any bit at all and such. Until Sakura walked to her car, a bunch of guys ran after her asking for her to date them or like the hottest guys, flirt with her and wait for the opportunity that will never come by.

With that happening for 15 minutes full, the overly hyper guys stopping her way to her car, she finally made it over to her sweet ride. Stepping inside the expensive vehicle, she turned on the engine and drove home cranking up her radio to the highest volume possible with her windows open. Playing 'Hit the Lights' by Selena Gomez and singing along with it, and god her voice sounds so amazing (like an angel's I presume?).

When she got home, she was greeted by a gardening Zetsu, a Lego playing Tobi, a origami making Konan, a clay figure shaping Deidara and at last a strolling Itachi. Jogging over to where her mansion is, Sakura is greeted by her red headed neighbor Sasori, who seems to be practicing puppets performance.

* * *

Sakura's POV

As I was walking into our family garden, Master greeted me home with a beautiful puppet dance~ Sasori himself, soon I sat down watching eagerly. When the dance finished, he looked up at me and gave me a very lazy smile and continues on to practice.

After seeing his practice for a while, I got into my Cosplaying mood. And this means I'll be visiting his house for the rest of the day. What should I cosplay as today..? Oh yeah, why not a Persian desert princess or a kunoichi or a geisha or even better, Sasori's clothes!

Sasori's POV

As I myself was ready to embrace the fact that sooner or later Sakura is going to visit and borrow my clothing collection, I had failed to realized that my rocket (You know? the dick..), it looks as if I was sooo~ eager to be launch into that small space of heaven and goodness (You know? the vagina..).

But Sakura herself seems to be in a great daydream now, I should probably wake her up. "Hey Sakura. What are you doing there? You're going catch a cold sitting there and daydream..." I yelled to her in the laziest tone I can throw on right now because apparently, she likes that voice and I think she's thinking about doing me later.

With all those lust in her eyes, even if she says no, I can always tell she's forcing herself to keep her holiness (A/N NOTES: Sasori here doesn't know that she already lost her "holiness"). Ahhh think about how she would looks when I'm arousing her. Such sweet innocence~ such beautiful pale blush skin~ such beautiful expressions... Ah I'm getting more aroused now by myself. I wonder if she realized that by now...

* * *

3rd Person POV

Our little cherry blossom princess noticed how turned on the puppet master is although his gaze remained on puppet, but little does she know for the past 15-20 minutes he has been giving secret glances at her. She then decided that she would now ask for his permission to cosplay. Walking to Sasori, she pondered on what he was thinking about that gave him such erection. "Sasori-Kun~ could I come over and play dress up like always~" Sakura ask in such a seductive voice to see his reaction and she soon satisfied as she saw how much more aroused he has become.

As Sasori flinched a little as he woke up from his 'daydream' he turned around to nod at her and lead her through his front door. Arriving at his living room, turning left is the dressing room that contains costumes and a camera... As they stepped into the room, Sakura noticed a giant electronic puppet controller (A/N NOTES: For those of you who doesn't know what it is or how it looks like, watch that Hannah Montana episode where she has to go to a choreography class).

Sasori immediately stepped in behind Sakura, surprising her and locked the door... Locking them both in the same room. An aroused Sasori and a lustful Sakura, what a nice combination to go off together. Well back to the story, Sasori abruptly startled Sakura by grabbing her waist and nuzzling into face into the slender crook of her neck. The pink head then turned her heading slightly giving her master a questioning look then dared asking him in an aroused voice "Sasori-sama~ what are you doing?"

In return of the question asked, Sasori said in a husky tone "Shut up and let me screw you, and when that happens. You are going to call me out, call Sasori-sama or me master. Got it?" Sakura nodded _obediently _then asked him if she could put of a costume for him first.

Then you know what she chose to wear? She chose lingerie. Not just any kind, the kind with a corset and stockings tied together with a belt. Black Lacey bra with hung about 3/4 ways of her boobs, black lacey thin and revealing thong, tight not so Lacey corset plus sexy looking stockings. Added all up, the whole thing is tied together with a shiny thin black belt. Looking extra sexy, even more than the clothes she originally wore in.

Throughout the whole time, like any other 'real' mean out there, Sasori was absolutely drooling. Yep, drooling, saliva slowly oozing out of his mouth and dripping down his throat then eventually wet his shirt. Sakura, suddenly feeling to be a sadist, took the shiny black belt she's wearing and whipped his ass hard. And by whip, I mean whipped as in hitting not being manipulated by your scary girlfriends (for guys) or extremely sadistic boyfriends (for girls).

As the painful flick in the ass was proceeding, Sasori seem to blush. Yeah blush... Smirking isn't Sakura's thing to do but sure hell yeah she was doing it and if you can imagine it, imagine it looking _extremely_ sadistic. Then goes **whip whip whip whip **with Sasori trying to grab Sakura but she seems to dodge him very easily because well, how can you run if you can't even walk properly with a bruised ass?

Finally when Sasori can't run anymore, Sakura grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head leaving him shirtless. As shirtless as he is, under the layer of clothing that was previously stripped off lay a _purrrrfect _torso. Toned up, tan skin that looks as hot as summer and some killer 6-pack abs. In the sight of his smokin' hot upper body comes a gasp and that my friends came from Sakura which is really unexpected coming from her.

Loving with what she's seeing, Sakura puts on Sasori's shirt over her stripper-like outfit. Covering all of the parts that makes all guys drool, her boobs, ass, tiny little pussy, sexy cleavage and smooth stomach. The puppet master had to hold back a moan of disappointment just to make Sakura be a little dissatisfied (A/N NOTE: You would know why she would be dissatisfied if you've ever had sex before. I haven't but my friend has, he said that when his sex experience ended he was a bit sad somehow.)

And just like that, Sakura was dissatisfied. With the need to make him feel horny, Sakura decided to give him a lap dance. That's right, you may not know what it is but you will after you read this.

* * *

(^_^) ~LEMON TIME~ (_)

Sakura pushed Sasori, who was now kneeling and wheezing for air onto a chair. The scorpion freak was too tired to even care, he even ignored the fact that Sakura was using a red belt to tie his hands onto the back of the chair. She then proceeds by sitting on his lap, grinding onto his erected sack. Sasori then moans, in pleasure of course.

Sakura being cocky here decided to leaned down and licked Sasori's nipple then twirled it, pinched it and bit it lastly. You would have wished you were Sasori, the pleasure was so great that the "master" had to _moan~ _so loudly that echoed throughout his villa. The neighbours of course heard it and secretly in the back of their minds they were thinking, _"Finally it's about time they do it… Sasori had to wait so long". _And being in anyone's position Sakura had the widest smirk a pink haired Japanese girl can have.

Oh and just look at it, she's now pushing her covered boobs against his abused nipples making him groan in pleasure as adrenaline rushes throughout his entire system. **Now** Sakura is _humping _Sasori, making his dick to stick straight so hard against her _very~ wet~ _'cat' (A/N NOTE: You know which…)

.

Sakura's POV

What do I do next? What do I do, WHAT DO I DO INNER?!

**Chill Sakura, chill, let me take over…**

NO, remember what happened the last time _you _took over?!

**Ummm I went on a rampage? But hey hear me out, I'm not you and I won't be having any feelings with him but I'm so horny. Let me take over, I know what to do, trust me. You've got to believe… PLEASE…**

Fine all right I guess it wouldn't hurt but listen and remember. DO NOT develop any feelings. Think of your last life before god decided to punish you. (A/N NOTE: Pass life inner was a prostitute name Fiona and Sakura was a doctor. They're two completely different people btw…)

**It's not like me to develop feelings, being a prostitute and all. **

Yeah now do what you do best whore…

**Yes sir~**

.

Sasori's POV

And all of this time I thought she was an angel, guess not… But wait how about a "lonely" damsel who fingers everyday? Oh think about it, Sakura, naked, in bed, one finger, two finger, three finger, four finger, five fingers, and her whole hand, moaning my name out loud un-shamefully…

God this how can I even get more erected… I think I'm going to explode out of erection and pleasure… She's just so perfect… Body perfect, grades perfect, physical abilities perfect, image perfect, social status beyond perfect, wait, let's just say everything that everyone sees is perfect. (A/N NOTE: Guess what asshole, she is a bit mentally unstable which means she's not completely perfect)

But who cares about that, I'm losing my mind. My nipples, so hard, so pink, so numb, so- aroused… My dick, no words can describe them… Best feeling I've ever gotten, **yet**. It doesn't feel like when I'm masturbating or when I discover a new type of art. It just feels it's kissing someone for the first time. But that's probably true… I'm still a vierven (A/N NOTE: I did that on purpose, if you can answer that I'll upload the next chap in 5 days instead of waiting for a full week or more) I can't even tell where this is going to end like.

.

3rd Person POV

Sakura letting her Inner take over now, she is in a deep slumber in the back of her mind. Only being half conscious of what her inner is doing. And Sasori is also losing his conscious, letting his inner sex demon take over him. Which means they're only half aware of what each of them are doing. Shaking hips swaying backs and rocking heads they're both synchronising. Now both locking lips without tonguing, **yet**. Kissing passionately, tasting each other's flavour and lips surface. Sasori's rough dry and wood like, Sakura's soft plump and watermelon like.

Now both humping each other, showering in sweat and lust. Panting for breath as they broke off, Sasori starts wheezing out, "Sakura, do more of your magic you _whore~_". And that readers, is the magic phrase that made Inner start her "magic". She then starts to grind her hips against his as she sways her torso, shaking her amazing squishy boobs. Just as Sasori was about to get an erection, she stood up and started dancing like Bà Tưng in the gentlemen dance.

Finishing her lap dance, she took off her bra and was left with a shirt, thong and bare hardened boobs showing through the shirt that's half transparent. Sasori's demon smirked at the sight of her erected nips, the "lap dancer" then walks towards Sasori and sat back to chest on his left lap. As she bounced top of his lap, Sasori's skin is now dampened with her wetness through her lacy thong. He grinned knowing that he wasn't the only one who got _super~ aroused~_ in the room. He had known that she was going to be wet but not _that _wet (as in dripping wet, like when you turn on your faucet at the weakest flow).

Can't take anymore holding back, she released his binding agent and zipped his pants. But before she could even try to touch his dick, he held back her hands. Then took the belt that she tied his wrist with before and tied her elbow. That's right, elbow, it's more painful and it keeps Sakura preoccupied with it and just enough time for Sasori to lift her up and carried her bridal style towards his room. Which was _'strangely' _right next to the changing room.

As this was happening, both of their inner sex demons retreated back into their usual hideout. Which is on the back of the original owner of the body's mind. Both lover were snapped backed into reality and consumed what they were previously doing _without _trouble. Throwing her on his bed face first, he then jumped onto her and yanked the shirt over her head making her arm go upwards and covering her sight. Our sex scorpion then decides to strip Sakura out of her thong.

Slowly snagging the thong, he keeps one hand doing the task mentioned before and his other hand rubbing and groping her right breast. Finally as the thong was gotten rid of, he groped her round perfect ass with his free hand. First slamming his face into her ass crack and pointing his noise into her asshole. He got a sniff of what was inside her underwear and was delighted by the smell.

The smell was sweet, really sweet (A/N NOTE: A tip for those of you who want to make you "wetness" or cum smell/taste sweet, eat pineapple or drink the juice if you don't like to eat it. It helps make your liquid sweet in some way that I don't want to waste space explaining). Satisfied with the smell, he then breathed into her other hole. Which is the vagina hole, tickling her along the way.

Sakura shuddered under the exessive touch and pleasure that shot through her spinal cord and under her skin. Sasori the groped both of her boobs as his face is occupied with sniffing her throughly. And this action, made her moan Sasori's name _very loudly_. Just loud enough for the _entire _neighbourhood to hear. And the neighbours' reactions were, '_god shut the hell up, I'm happy for you but you're over doing this Sasori & Sakura...'_ But the lovers were too occupied with each other to each notice, thus their neighbours had to suffer for the next 15 minutes.

Sakura then starts humping onto Sasori's face making his nose dug even deeper inside her ass crack. Sasori's head then moved down even lower, his hands leaving her boobs making her shudder as cold air touched her moist breast. He then spreads her thighs, and dugged his nose inside her vagina. Master was greeted her wetness which makes his nose stuck and unable to sniff her. But that didn't stop him from entering her with his mouth, Sasori then licked her clit.

And the surrounding of her vjj (vagina in other words) leaving only the gate of heaven for later, feeling extremely tickled Sakura suddenly closed her legs clamping his head in the middle of it. Sakura trembled slightly under his lethal touch, pleasure and erection now filling up her body making her body temperature rise a bit but not to the point of a cold or fever. Deciding to be a tiny bit nicer, Sasori sat up and tore out the rest amount (A/N NOTE: Did I mention that she was also wearing a corset? Well she was certainly wearing one...) of clothing on her and flipped her over.

He then laid on top of her stomach and kissed her passionately this time with tonguing. As they were in the middle of their tonguing war, Sakura managed to slipped out of her binder. Sasori's hand trailing along her curves and Sakura's hand tugging her lover's pants. Through mid-thigh of Sasori, Sakura pushed it even more downwards with her feet while still kissing him. After the pants were rid of, she then tugged down his sakura petal boxers. Now both pulling back for air from their hot kiss, Sakura gave him a questioning look at his boxers.

Sasori replies with a gruff and told her that he had had a long time crush on her, she reacted with a single raising brows. Sakura then told Sasori to sit onto the side of his bed and that she has a surprise for him. Sasori being the Hentai he was knew that what was coming is a blowjob.

And thus it became true, Sakura sat on the floor facing Sasori's throbbing dick. She than began to lightly stroke the head and give it soft licks. She then continues by slowly using her hands to push his dick into her mouth and sucking it at the same time. (A/N NOTE: I'm just going to say Sasori's dick is 9 inch cuz if I added it to the story line now it would be out of place, you agree? Good.)

But just through half way, Sasori lost patient and pushed her head. Making his balls slam onto her cheeks and Sakura choking because of the sudden fullness in her mouth. The choking person glared daggers toward the person who caused her to choke who replied her back with a barely smirk and smug looks in his warm honey coloured eyes.

Then goes **suck lick suck lick suck suck lick lick** and so on and so on with a few times of Sasori cumming down her throat. Not too long afterwards, Sasori got bored of it and **softly **(A/N NOTE: Ikr shocking, I'm so weird, making Sasori out of character and such) told her to stop and go to bed so he could finger her.

And being extra obidient today, Sakura complied and went to lay right in the middle of Sasori's bed wide her arms and legs spreaded out and a smug look on her face. And out of nowhere, she puffed her cheeks, filling them with air.

Sasori sat there staring at her in confusion then understood that she wants to be over with the intercourse soon. He then chuckled rather loudly while looking at her in amusement as she blushed noticing how they were both naked and stuff. (A/N NOTE: Yup I'm so random, oh and check this video on youtube called "what's wrong with this guy, ladergoat" press the first vid you see. I promise you it's not Pewds but some other swedish gamer)

Crawling over towards his lover, Sasori then gave her trails of kisses (hickeys) from the side of her neck, to her cleavage, pass her stomache and stopped just right above her vagina hairs. He then raised his head towards hers to give her a smothering french kiss. Then they had an another tongue war, this time with Sakura licking and softly biting his lips. Through the mid-kiss, Sasori slowly drags his hand down, rubbing on Sakura's hips and stuff. Then slowly with his middle finger on his right hand he enters her.

At a slow pace and unsteady rhythm at first but he began to pick up the pace with a much more steady in and out pattern. As he pulls his finger in and out, her inside walls clenchs to finger more tightly each drag. As she was about to wince from the pain, he added two more finger. And any of you with experience (either with reading or watching OR actually doing it) would know that it would hurt **a** lot to enter two at a time.

Wincing in pain, Sakura clawed her nails onto his back, moaned then groaned and finally screamed out his name yelling "SASORI SASORI, I'M GOING TO CUM~ Come on roughter ROUGHTER!" Sasori smirked at her reaction to his _amazing_ ability to fuck her.

And then out of a sudden, Sasori's hand was filled with Sakura's nector as he was also cumming, rubbing **his ** dick with his free hand and shooting the cum onto his now dirty sheets... SYNCHRONIZE CUMMING! Surprising right? I know... Well back to the story, as they were both now covered in sweat and each other's white sticky sunstance, Sasori then flipped them both over. Sakura's head resting on Sasori's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"That was amazing, **you** were amazing Sakura~ Let's do this again." Sasori said taking a breath.

"Yeah, definitely doing this in friday. And by the way, 我愛你..." Sakura replied (Manderin tone) exhaling roughly heaving her chest up and down.

" 我太愛你春野櫻~" Sasori replied huskily (Cantonese tone) staring down into the sparkling emerald coloured eyes of his 春野櫻.

"Uh, I don't speak Cantonese Sasori. I only studied Manderin because it is more useful," Sakura said in a slightly awkward tone.

"I know, I did that only purpose, I knew both but guess what it means~" Again Sasori said sexily.

"Hm, doesn't matter. Let's sleep!" and just with that last they bade each other good night words and slept in the position that I described earlier (A/N NOTE: Just being lazy here…)

(_) -LEMON TIME OVER- ( _ )

* * *

Next morning…

Sasori's POV

God! Last night was sure a hell-a a night, I feel so great. So light, so free and so not tied down because of one little bet. Oh just my luck, Sakura is still asleep. She looks so pretty, so carefree, so much freedom and freshness. I wish I could just keep her all mine…

.

3rd Person's POV

As Sasori turned over to take a look at his lover who looks as if she was still sleeping soundly. But in truth she woke up about 15 minutes before he did, and all she did in the short period of time was stare into his face. When he was beginning to stir she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Now back to the present, Sasori began stroking Sakura's cheeks with light touches thinking that she might disappear right after because what happen the day before was a bit of a dream come true for him.

After 5 minutes of stroking Sakura's cheek, he pecked her lightly on the lips then told her to wake up softly. Witnessing her early in the morning moments like a child waking up but the difference is Sakura is no child but an almost full-grown young adult with no clothes on and she no longer remains a virgin_. _Just after Sakura was fully "awake" they went to the bathroom and washed up. Meaning they went into the **one bathroom at the same time** but _didn't _touch each other because while Sasori was brushing his teeth Sakura was taking a shower and they swapped right after that.

As they were both finished, Sakura headed to school and Sasori went into town to get some wood for a new design. In such a short time two days flew by, each day with Sakura coming over to Sasori's house and help him with his workshop or gardening. Finally it's Wednesday, Sasori decides to take Sakura out for their official first date.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Oh my god, I can't believe that it's finally happening. Sasori, my **only **childhood friend asking **me **out on a romantic date. I wonder where we're going, the cinema, posh dinner + red light district hotel **or **home made dinner + make out session.

It's going to be sooo perfect, I wonder if I should wear make up or not…

**I think you should kiddo, I've once had an experience with a no make-up date and trust in did not end well… **

So light make-up or heavy make-up? Heels, Converse, Vans or flats? Casual clothing or formal? What should I do Inner?

**Chill… First ask him where we're going to go, and then I'll take over and dress up all right?**

Right…

"Sasori-kun~ Where are we going tonight~"

"It's a secret, and just where a prom dress. It's not prom thought… Anyways just wear it…"

"Oki~"

**So proms dress, light make-up and high pumps!**

Yippy -_-

* * *

Sasori's POV

Sakura seems to be a dazing a lot lately, maybe she's still in dreamy land about me and have wet dreams at night… Aw now that makes **me **_wet_, imagine Sakura in her bed with an adorably cute scrunched up face. And that's not all, with her fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet core moaning my name out so loud that it echoes throughout her entire empty house.

Ugh! I'm such a Hentai… Wonder what Sakura would do if she found out that I was a Hentai. Would she freak out, or would she tell me it's ok, or would she admit that she's also one or something else?! I wonder how Sakura would look like as a Hentai… Would she read **Naruto **doujinshis? Would she read yoai manga or watch mature content videos?

Thinking of Sakura masturbating and reading Naruto doujinshis, watching pornography and reading yoai mangas is making me hard. But I must have patience because tonight will be a blast, for the both of us. And if I'm lucky I could even confess to her about me liking Hentai things.

.

Sakura's POV

All right inner, it's time for you to do your magic and make me look absolutely stunning even with the first glance.

**All righty then~ It's time for the magic to happen~**

.

3rd Person POV

Sakura let's lose and soon her inner took over. Inner chose a dress with a silver glitter top (30cm in height) and a turquoise bottom (40cm in height) that's made of puffy layers of mini nets plus teal glitter 4-inch pumps that covers over her cute little toes.

Apple green headband, a necklace that has a center with an emerald stone and along the silver string is little drops of turquoise stone. Heart shaped turquoise stones for earrings and diamond shaped Larimer stone for her left hand middle finger ring.

White concealer, faint contour and light blush applied because Sakura will be blushing on her own anyways on the date. Rosy coloured lipstick spreads on her on her forever moisten plump lips. Thin turquoise eyeliner on both of her top and bottom eyelids right under/on top of her eyelashes, which are rubbed on with waterproof mascara.

Lastly on top of all of that is a semi-thick layer of silver sparkle/glitter eye shadow with follows till her eye crease. Carrying with her a small silver sparkle snap-purse, inside was her iPhone, some birth control pills (incase Sasori get's horny) lip balm and lipstick tube, blush container, her house keys, three premium VISA cards and a spare thong just incase hers gets ripped out.

As 5:58 came by inner went back to her hide out which is in the back of Sakura's mind and slept soundly. At 6:15 someone rung the doorbell and guess what (A/N NOTE: I know I'm being sarcastic here everyone…), that person turns out to be Sasori.

It took a while for Sasori to take in the sight of the person opening the door. Sakura looks so stunning that Sasori's heart skipped a beat for the first time as he wonders how it was that he managed to score such a beautiful girl like her as his girlfriend.

(A/N NOTE: I can't seem to find a part where I could fit the description for Sasori's appearance is so here it is, gel sticking up bangs + turquoise tie + black button up + silver vest + black jeans to fit in the image + black special edition Converse with no neck + a big bouquet of roses. There that's how he looks like, a total drool-over-for hottie.

Sakura also stood there for a bit looking at Sasori like he her world, which he is. "Oh my, you looks so stunningly handsome, Sasori. And what are you doing gapping around, I hope you don't do that in front of other girls because you know what my reaction would be if that happens." Sakura stated with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I throw that back at you, like what you see?" Sasori replied jokingly whose now pulling Sakura into a warm heated hug. "Yeah love it actually, why won't you dress like this more often?" Sakura asked. "It's troublesome and I'm only doing this because **we're **on a date." Sasori answered her flatly, and Sakura must be a bit overly excited as she gave him a peck on the check leaving a small imprint of her lipstick.

As soon as Sakura went up stairs to get her purse and pumps, they went out into the city of Tokyo and headed into one of the most posh hotels. Walking out of Sasori's red Lamborghini, they then headed towards a restaurant inside the hotel that they were going to stay at in the night (A/N NOTE: For you know what~ *wink wink*)

Inside the restaurant they host greeted them an extra warm welcome (seeing that Sasori is the famous puppet master who not only perform art with puppet but also create the beautiful ones he use but also sell some out too. And accompanying him was Sakura, the famous model who not only looks perfect but is also perfect.)

Bringing them towards their small table in the back of the restaurant as been asked by Sasori who told the host sternly that he does **not** want **anyone** to know that they were here (A/N NOTE: You know, cu then the press aka paparazzi would chase them wherever they go.)

Both then placed their orders, which are veal meat cooked on medium accompanied with apple, sauce asparagus and backed potatoes, the other tuna fatty and puffer fish sashimi and a small combo of Nigiri Zushi, Gunkan and Norimaki. Their orders came out faster than regular costumers seeing that they're both celebrities and that they should have the special treatment.

Now finishing their meals, Sasori pays for dinner and just like Sakura guess, Sasori was horny because right now they're heading towards a suite on the top floor of the hotel. That room was also a special room because it was filled with vibrators, dildos (for lesbians or couples who the male partner has a small dick), condoms and a whole jar of birth control pill.

The vibrators were placed in a draw that was on the same closet with the shelf stacked with condoms of all sizes and flavor (Playboy brand only). The dildos were lined in a random order on the shelf below the one full on condoms.

Sasori then picked Sakura up bridal style, calmly walk over to the bed and dropped his lover down abruptly earning a harsh glare afterwards. But that was soon forgotten as he strips off his vest, button down and tie.

Sakura immediately smirked at the sight and accompanied him but stripping herself out of her dress only remaining her overly expose lingerie. (Thong and **small **bra) and by now Sasori was only wearing his birthing cloth and a red boxer.

* * *

(^_^) ~LEMON TIME~ ( _ )

Kneeling down with Sakura in between his legs, Sasori pushed her lying down on the bed and ripped her bra out. And surprisingly it wasn't torn, he then proceed tearing her thong off of her this time the cloth actually being ripped. Sakura's fingers travelled down towards his boxers trying to yank it but it failing to the disadvantage of her positioning. Sasori aided her by slowly pulling it revealing his throbbing dick, seeing this the love of his life gasped at how straight his dick is pointing and how there are some pre-cum on the tip of it.

Sakura grabbed his dick roughly even a low groan from Sasori and brushed off the pre-cum. Then leaned down towards it and teasingly licked the tip. This made Sasori feel ticklish of light pleasure shooting through his system. Slowly licking her way towards his balls, Sakura gobbled down his dick sucking on it along the way. Moans and groans of pleasure were coming out of Sasori's mouth _slowly_ and occasionally she heard small _'meows'_.

When it was about time that Sakura's cheeks were once again touching his balls, Sasori spoke up, "You should really practice your technics on lollipops and bananas. **Not** that I'm complaining on how good it is already…"

"Hm when I **have** freetime I'll do that." Sakura replied in a muffled tone. Then she continued giving him a blowjob imagining that she's now sucking on a deliciously sweet banana or coke flavoured lollipop. And guess what, that made her skill improved by a mile.

Not so long after a couple of suck, Sasori's nectar came rushing down in the back of her throat. Gulping it down slowly savoring the flavour of his sweet cum. Her master pulled her head back indicating that she would be getting fingered, Sakura the laid back down with her legs closed grinding her pelvis against her thighs and her arms rubbing her boobs for pleasure.

Sasori had to hold back the urge to come and rape her without protection even though they're having sex right then. He loomed over her shadowing her face with his built form, now leaning down giving her a passionate kiss with his mouth and hold back her hands from continue pleasuring herself with his hands. Using his right hand to hold her hands by the wrist over her head with his left one travelling throughout her curves. They pulled back from each other in need of air, Sasori entering her at the same time earning a soft 'meow' from Sakura.

More 'meow's came out of Sakura's mouth as his middle finger's pace quickens and gets rougher and unsteady. Just as her cum was shooting out, Sasori retreated his finger and put in mouth in as replacement as cum rushed into his mouth.

After all the cum was shot out, Sasori licked her cavern thoroughly then bringing his head up towards his lover's and gave her a rough French kiss giving her a flavour of her own cum. "Next time you come over, bring cookies with this flavour inside it. Meaning you pleasure yourself on tape then cum into a bottle. Bake non-sugar short bread cookies with your cum as the sugar's replacement since it's so sweet my bitch." Sasori commanded with a Hitler-ish tone.

"Yes~ sire~" Sakura replied with a light chuckle as she began soaring through her master's mouth searching for more of her own flavour. Just as soon as the words left her mouth he pulled back and heads over towards the shelf with condoms. Picking out the one with the banana flavour and just fit for his size.

Walking over towards his bed, he found a Sakura trembling her fingers inside her core. A smirk then graced over his handsome face making him look smug to Sakura as she tries to explain that she only wants to feel more tingling before things gets serious.

And she soon found herself stuttering words out of her mouth as she blushes furiously looking away at the scenario before her very eyes. "There is no need to be embarrass Sakura. Look into my eyes and tell me that you'd love me no matter what." Sasori spoke up in a somewhat sympathetic tone. "我愛你 Sasori." Sakura mumbled looking into his deep and full of lust and love eyes. Sasori sitting on the side of the bed putting on his picked out condom.

"Good, now lay down and relax. Try not to think much and enjoy the ride~" Sasori said softly as he stood on four legs with Sakura in between him. He then placed his tip onto her core and quickly slams it into her, not giving it some time for her walls to give him some space. Sakura winced as the pain appeared and covered her cute scrunched up face with her arms cross each other making her look as if this was her first time having sex.

This action (**of course**) made Sasori hornier than how he usually is. Pulling his dick out roughly and slamming it back it harder than the first time and quicker than the first time also. This process was continued as Sakura's inner walls clenches to his dick tighter each time until she cums out a whole lot. They did this for several time until Sakura was so sexually aroused she push Sasori backwards and started rubbing her naked boobs onto his toned chest moaning harder as she grind her boobs and hips against him harder.

They were both enjoying the grinding party until they pasted out on top of each other and fell asleep until the day afterwards. But before Sasori lost his conscious, he pulled his dick out and noticed how his condom was broken. So he grabbed some birth control pills and gave them to Sakura with a cup of water so that they wouldn't forget later on, and that would cost trouble if he did.

( _ ) ~LEMON TIME OVER~ (_)

And so they woke up the next morning and decided that they would have the day off (Sakura called her school saying that she's occupied with some 'family' business and Sasori just simply didn't want to get his stupid ass back home) and spend their time at the hotel room together. To watch some horror movies, more sex and eat and do other stuffs that you readers can think off that involves being in a room with the love of your life that's full of vibrators dildos condoms and birth control pills and a menu full of delicious food and movies.

~The End~

Hey, sorry for not updating for so long cuz I've been uninspired and lazy… Anyways I hope you enjoy and review. P.S: I don't own the characters, I only own this story and sex scenes all right? (And I know right? Rights claimer now? Yup. That's how **I **roll ppl)

Terms that you probably won't know:

Kare-shirt: When girls wear their boyfriend's button-ups, it looks extremely sexually appealing. Trust me I have experience.

我愛你： I love you in Chinese (strokes)

我太愛你春野櫻 ：I love you too Haruno Sakura

春野櫻 : Haruno Sakura

Bà Tưng : This Vietnamese internet idol who women hates and men loves but pretends to hate. Her boobs are D cup and she's extremely naughty so she's pretty famous if you search her name on Youtube it comes on a whole lot of videos of her being _naughty_ and stuff.

That's it everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 再見~ Po-Chun...


End file.
